


I Can’t Help Falling In Love

by diannastaylor



Category: Glee RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy (belated) Valentine’s Day, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannastaylor/pseuds/diannastaylor
Summary: Take my handTake my whole life tooFor I can’t help falling in love with you
Relationships: Dianna Agron/Taylor Swift
Kudos: 10





	I Can’t Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to I can’t help falling in love while reading. It can be a cover or the original but it makes this ten times sweeter. Happy belated Valentine’s Day :)

The strumming of a guitar filled the room and suddenly it felt like it was just the two of them.

“Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you.”

Piercing blue eyes stared into green ones, smiles practically engraved on both faces.

“Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can’t help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be.”

Dianna giggled as Taylor walked closer to her. This was so cheesy. But she loved it. 

“Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can’t help falling in love with you.”

Taylor sat in the seat next to Dianna’s and smiled. Dianna smiled back and realized no one could ever look at her with more love and adoration than the girl in front of her.

“Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some thing are meant to be.”

All eyes were on the couple and all hearts were aching to have a love like that.

“Take my hand  
Take my whole life too.”

Now everyone in the room had begun singing with her. Singing to whoever looked at them like Taylor and Dianna looked at each other.

“For I can’t help falling in love with you.”  



End file.
